


Given

by write_light



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetic, Stiles Stilinski Accepts The Bite, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: Stiles takes the bite, but who is giving the gift?"They always say 'The bite is a gift', these wolves, but we have to give ourselves up. To them. It's our gift to them."I'm experimenting so it may not be what you expect (other than so-so free verse)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of Sheriff Stilinski and Talia Hale
> 
> I wanted to get inside their heads at this pivotal moment. Stiles goes first, then Derek, plus a few visions of family along the way, and the same question – what now?

GIFTS

Gave him my hand.  
Those eyes blazed.  
I shut mine, but…

Pinpricks. Needles then knives. Deeper.  
Bitten through.  
So gentle, his hands.

I smell him now, blood in my head.  
Wolf  
Hale  
Mine.

Need air in my lungs  
a pulse in my neck -  
Life!

"Son, what have you-?"  
'Dad, he bit me.'  
His embrace answers

I'm further from you, Mom.  
The fox brought me closer  
But

In my brain,  
this spark -  
A wolf lives now  
My wolf

We are a pack  
Derek and I. Just  
Gotta stop screaming

Eyes wide, his too  
What does he see?  
Fangs. Stiles. Love.

~

For me.  
For my sake? To have me?  
He always gives.

Skin I rip, salty  
blood and faded adolescence.  
If this fails…

Silent, holding back,  
No screaming, no roars  
his heart gasps life

I lose my human  
But can't lose HIM  
Not Stiles  
Ever

"Derek?" My mother's voice –  
"You're not alone.  
Give.  
You chose well."

He's rigid he's sparking  
I bit into a live wire  
How?

His light, the power raging  
Lives here in me now  
Afire

Blue turned red again  
Amber lit gold  
We are so new.

Claws out, nostrils flaring,  
What does he need?  
Alpha. Derek. Love.

GIVEN


End file.
